Alternate world
by PeytonWorks
Summary: "No! You won't take them!" She cried as she crawled faster towards the cribs. By the time her hand reached out to wrap around the glass cribs, they were engulfed by the black and gold portal. The portal disappeared alongside her children and her two powerful keys.
**Prologue: The Celestial Dragon**

Layla could feel the wind wrap around her body as she looked up at the sky with a careful smile. Seeing the clouds roll by in careful hesitation made it all the worthwhile to want to fly up and feel the fluffiness they show. The young twelve year old let out a small huff of air till the beat of something heavy sang through her ears. Humming softly she turned her head and spotted a large beautiful dragon flying towards her. She couldn't help but smiled at the incoming dragon and stood up with confidence. She began to wave her arms around in the air and only stopped once the dragon came to a gentle stop in front of her.

"Hello mommy!" She grinned brightly up at the dragon. The large beast spread out her feathered wings and Layla could feel the sun peak through some parts of the feathers, hitting her face with a gentle touch. Galaga leaned her large head down to the little girl in front of her before nuzzling the soft human flesh on her body. A soft purr escaped her lips as she soon started to shrink down to size of a much taller human. The once purple and black scales turned tan and connected together to form a layer of skin while her tail disappeared. Her neck melted back to hold her now human head. Galaga's many teeth have disappeared and her human teeth grew in to rest in the older woman's mouth. Her dark purple hair reached the mid of her back as a white shirt and blue skirt cover her now clothed body. Black ankle boots accustomed her feet and the gentle smile graced her lips as she opened her arms down to the little one.

"Come here Layla…I've been looking for you for the past hour."

"I was playing hide n seek with the others…I guess they forgot about me." Layla whispered as she walked towards her mother's side. A loud scream could be heard and Layla turned her head to see a boy with spikey white hair that rested on the top of his head with the sides of his head shaved down to almost nothing. His beautiful crystal blue eyes cast around the environment as his roars sounded metallic and ragged. Layla blushed softly as she couldn't help but hear the concern in his voice. The loud beat of wings took her gaze towards another dragon that hadn't been quite the size of her mother, and landed down next to the boy. Just as her mother had, he transformed down to the size of a human and balled up his tiny little fist to glare up at his nest mate.

"Did you find her yet?!" He cried. The flaming pink hair on the top of the yelling boy's head neatly spiked in several directions while his coal black eyes glared over at his friend, tears could be seen in his eyes. Layla's heart reached out to him before she felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder, casting her gaze over to the intruder who touched her. She spotted her nest mate, Grandeeney, a lovely aqua blue haired girl around her age, who smiled over at her as she raised her index finger to her lips, telling Layla to stay quiet. Layla's frown had eventually turned to one of pure mischief and she turned her gaze back at the bickering boys in front of them while Galaga chuckled softly at the two next to her and shook her head, almost in a disapproving way.

"I didn't lose her!"

"You were supposed to keep watch of her Metalicana!"

"We were playing hide and seek Igneel!" Cried out the white haired boy. Before the two could bicker any longer, Layla let out a loud snort before gripping at her stomach. She doubled over as loud squeals of laughter left her lips and the two bickering boys turned their attention to the laughing girl. Grandeeney only shook her head with a gentle laugh and Galaga couldn't help but allow a few snickers to slip out. The pink haired boy jumped up excitedly as he ran over towards Layla, engulfing her into a hug. The girl let out a small squeak as Igneel wrapped his arms around her and her cheeks tinted pink.

"You're safe!"

"Of course I'm safe" she responded as she pushed him back a bit. Her brown eyes close in delight at the concern her nest mate felt for her. Igneel gently moved back into Layla's personal bubble and began to nuzzle her cheek with his and a shit eating grin pulled his lips back. Metalicana finally reached them only to have his blue eyes roll at the sight of the pink haired idiot and blonde nest mates, while Grandeeney on the other hand thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Galaga smiled at the two's affection, knowing full well of Igneel's future plans for Layla, even if they were unintentional currently. A soft sigh escaped Galaga's lips before she looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had been setting, looking around she had also noticed that they were close to home and said, "Let's start heading back. We can walk home because of how close we are." Metalicana and Layla let out soft protest but both grew quiet as Grandeeney and Igneel grabbed at one of their hands. A small blush fell over Metalicana's face as Grandeeney grew closer to Metalicana's side and Igneel enlaced Layla's fingers with his, dragging her along.

"Come on!" He grinned excitedly. Layla looked over at the happy smile that left his lips and soon Layla grinned wildly. She started running with her pink haired friend and giggles escaped both of their lips.

"Wait for us!" Metalicana called as he started running after the two hatchlings. Grandeeney laughed as she was pulled along and sprinted off into a run. Galaga watched the four hatchlings with a small smile while she only shook her head as she folded her arms up and rested them behind her head. Galaga's pink eyes skimmed the sky wondering when her hatchlings will be wedded to one another and have pretty babies. Happy chuckles escaped her lips as she thought of children with pink or blonde hair danced around while silvery blue haired children ran around the nest. Galaga couldn't help feel the embarrassed excitement fill her body as the thoughts drifted to plans of weddings and expansion of their nest.

By nightfall, they finally made it to their nest and soon Galaga's happy thoughts halted to a stop as the familiar, nasty scent wafted close to her nose. The four hatchlings shook in fear and Galaga grew angry. How dare someone infiltrate their nest while they were out. Storming into the nest, she spotted a tall man with long white fluffy hair standing there. His bulky figure hid behind a black sheet and a white long skirt. Blue tribal markings marked his whole body and the angry icy cold stare he wore bored into Galaga's heated glare. Right next to the intruder stood a teen with curly blue hair with silver strands weaving through hair. She wore a simple white dress with a rocky plate design. Both however were barefoot and while Galaga and her nestlings wore shoes, it didn't make it any better for Galaga to want to rip their throats out for dirtying their nest with not only their scent but with their nasty bodies as well.

"Acnologia…Motherglare…What are you two doing here?" Galaga snarled. A happy grin replaced Acnologia's evil stare while he nonchalantly licked his lips.

"We heard a nasty rumor; Gal…wanted to know if you'd be able to clear it up with us!" He grinned. The settled glare that Galaga sent him didn't waiver at his grin while he folded his arms over his chest.

"What rumor?"

"That you took in a little blonde girl and taught her dragon magic" snarled Motherglare. The small shock in Galaga's body was all the proof the two needed before they snarled out.

"Take the abomination out of this nest and kill her" Acnologia snarled. Before Galaga could respond, deep angry snarls left the hatchlings next to her and she couldn't help but feel pride in her nest. Standing up taller, she stomped her stronger leg down on the ground and growled lowly.

"You are trespassing into my home, leave now or face the consequences of your actions."

"Trespassing is out of the question when it comes to you-"

"Layla is a dragon you snob!" Snarled out Igneel. Metalicana nodded his head as his body began to scrape over in metal armor. Grandeeney's eyes turned a blinding white as the hair on the top of her head began to rise to the gathering wind that surrounded her body. Igneel's body engulfed in flame at the new anger that he felt fill his body. Layla added up the cost of them fighting and found that with the five of them fighting, there was still no way for any of them to be 'safe' or win this one, Acnologia and Motherglare may not look it but they were incredibly strong, especially now if they had joined forces. Letting out a small sigh, she rushed to the front of her nest and outstretched her arms at them to stop.

"Don't!" She cried. Acnologia and Motherglare watched as the abomination stopped her angry nest and a small bit of pride overwhelmed Acnologia, she was braver than he thought she'd be, 'That's right, she's daddy's little girl" he thought. Layla sighed softly as she watched the angry glares or scowls turned to that of confusion.

"What-"

"If you fight, you won't win. I'll leave." She said quickly. Galaga's eyes widen as she heard her hatchling and she shook her head.

"You can't…you belong here with us" she said.

"Yeah Layla! You're a dragon!" cried out Grandeeney. Acnologia watched as the small group of hatchlings and the traitor celestial dragon with ease. A dark smile spread across his face as he spotted his opportunity to attack the little blonde dragon that reminds him of himself, well…it shouldn't be that surprising considering she is his daughter. Ridding of the thoughts in his head, he rushed at the speed of light; and it took Galaga a whole minute too late to even realize that a spark of blue light was rushing towards Layla.

"LAYLA" Igneel screeched as they heard a loud crunch and a high pitched whine. Acnologia smirked as he took a giant leap back to examine his work. 'Not my proudest moment as a father, but I have to get my plan moving' Acnologia grinned. Layla stood there, pain evident in her eyes as her body looked like a standing up star fish. Tears rolled down her eyes as a small gold light slowly appeared from beneath her feet. 'This should do it' Acnologia thought as he had snapped his fingers to allow a golden gate to appear to his daughter's destination. Layla could feel herself fall down to the ground, face first, but the only word that could leave her lips was, "Help." Her nest watched in horror as the hatchling fell through the golden gate and disappeared right before their eyes. Angry snarls and roars of despair could be heard from the once five, now four dragons and Galaga transformed angrily into her dragon form. She leaned her massive head back as she unhinged her mouth to allow a black fire to leave her lips, beams of white specks appeared in the black fire and Acnologia only used his cape to deflect the incoming fire. Motherglare's proud smile escaped her lips as she transformed right before them and went after the other hatchlings. Igneel and Metalicana snarled as their dragon forms override their bodies and Grandeeney used the air round her to boost her nest mates off the ground to give them extra leverage. Acnologia smirked widely as he turned his head towards Galaga and within minutes sped past the fire and pulled out his hand. Using his claws, he sliced at Galaga's neck and his smirk only widen when he heard the pained cries leave her lips. The three nest mates turned towards their mother once they heard her cries and Motherglare took that as the opportunity to attack the children.

"Ach!" Metalicana screeched as he was thrown to the ground by a rough slam of Motherglare's scaled hand. Igneel smashed into the ground a moment later just from the swing of Motherglare's tail. Grandeeney stopped all power as she ran towards her two injured nest mates and pulled them away to safety once they transformed back to their human forms. While Grandeeney moved her nest mates to safety, Motherglare walked towards Acnologia and smiled brightly as she glanced down at the now human in front of her.

"Staying in your human form has weakened you Galaga…I remembered when you were once feared throughout the lands…now…now your nothing." She smirked. Galaga only opened her mouth to say one thing, but was silenced by the clawed hand of Motherglare ripping off her head. Grandeeney gasped in fear as Acnologia turned his attention to the three hatchlings.

"Run while you can" he teased. Tears filled the three hatchlings eyes as they watched their mother's head roll across the ground in front of them and that's when they got the message.

"Mark our woods" snarled Igneel, "We'll take you down" he threatened. Spreading their wings, the three took flight and hurried out of their nest, echoes of laughter bouncing off the cave's walls. Igneel wiped at the tears that flowed down his cheeks while Metalicana kept Grandeeney close to his side as they flew through the now dark sky.

Layla on the other hand, had no idea her mother had passed away. She was too busy worrying about where she had currently ended up. The pain she once felt was basked away once her body fell through the floor and as she looked around the small alley she had been sent to and soon she spotted moving cars down the long hallway. People walked across the view of the cars and Layla blushed brightly as she heard whispers of drugs from the sleazy looking man who stood next to this large green and black bin off to her right. Wanting to jump from her skin she ran out of the alley, only to run into some blond haired boy that was around her age. A sound of small gasp could be heard from the dark haired male that had been with him and Layla whimpered slightly as she pulled herself off of the boy.

"Ouch" she mumbled as she held her wrist that had smacked against the insanely hard ground underneath them. A small chuckle escaped the other's lips and Layla couldn't help but feel a spike of anger flow through her body. She pulled her head back and just as she opened her mouth to release her beautiful black and white fire, something had stopped her from using it. Confused at the feeling of having no fire itch in her stomach or the back of her throat, she clamped her mouth shut and looked at the boy in fear. Was he doing it?

"What the-"

"Are you okay?" Ask the boy as he brushed himself off. Layla glared at him before turning her head. The boy only smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm fine." Layla mumbled. Suddenly a hand clasped her shoulder and she released a small yelp. Turning her head up to look at who touched her had made her shook a bit. The tall looking man had beautiful looking black hair and his calming black eyes soothed her fear. Like at home, she could feel magic radiate from his body and turned her head at him.

"Hello little Ms, are you okay?" He asked. Feeling slightly safe she nodded her head and she turned more of her attention to the black haired man. "Where am I?" She asked. Humming lightly, a small twinkle formed in the man's eyes.

"Oh, well…you're in New York City, New York." He smiled. Frowning at that Layla backed up thinking, is that in one of the other lands? "…I was in Fiore a moment ago" she said. The man's gentle smile never wavered as he looked at the little girl. Staring at her, he knew his suspicion was correct; she had in fact had came from earthland.

"I've never heard of that…but I can take care of you till you remember where you are" He reasoned. Frowning lightly, Layla thought it over. He did have a magical presence around him and he was the only thing she possibly had to feeling her magic, so she accepted. The man grinned out as he looked over at the blonde hair boy.

"Master Jude, should we go home and tell your father of the arrangement with Ms….?"

'Layla Heartfilia" she smiled.

"Right, With Layla?" The dark haired man asked.

"No...I'll just call him…we should take her to a cloths shop though…her outfit is weird" he said with a smile. Anger flared in her eyes once again as she let out a tiny growl.

"You're weird." Hearing that, Jude let out a tiny laugh before walking off and making a phone call to his father. Rolling her eyes she looked back up at the man in front of her and tilted her head to the side.

"What's your name, if you do not mind me asking" She asked.

"Ah, you have manners" he teased lightly, "Well, I guess it's only right that I tell you my name. My name is Zeref" he said. Layla closed her eyes and allowed a wide grin to spread across her face. Zeref was a bit taken back by the smile. "I like your name" she said. A gentle blush bubbled up to the surface of Zeref's face and only shook his head. Before they could continue chatting, Jude walked back over with his hands stuck into his pocket. Zeref smiled down at Jude, bowing his head as Layla scowled at him.

"My father said he'd take care of her. He'll bring her up to be a respectable women and he already started calling people to start her classes. Mom's excited to meet her as well, but both of them suggested that we take her cloths shopping since we don't have anything for her." He said. Layla frowned at the generosity that they had. Yes, it's true that she was born human, but thanks to growing up with dragons as her family members, she had learned to fear humans who had no magical powers. So, seeing the generosity this family had, had warmed her heart with excitement and anxiety.

"I'm perfectly fine with the cloths I'm wearing now" she whined. Jude frowned at that as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Yeah, for a commoner." He snorted. "Let's just go to the store. Show us the way Zeref" He grinned up at him. Zeref bowed his head as he placed his hands down on both of their backs, hurrying them along. Layla stared at all the tall buildings that she passed, completely shocked at their height. Are they seriously that big or is a lacrima helping them? The people she passed on the streets frighten her a bit as she saw many of them had scowls or frowns on their faces and heard a couple of colorful words get flung across a couple of the cars here or there. Glancing back, she noticed both boys seemed use to the many weird things around and only shrugged off the slowly built up anxiety that she had formed in her heart. She knew at least the dark haired man behind her will take care of her.

Within the hour, they finally made it to a store called, Neils Corner Spot. Jude smiled softly as he began to walk in while Layla looked up at the foreign store. The words confused her and the building was too tall for her liking. She felt trapped in her human form and wished she could spread her beautiful feather like wings and fly home. With a gentle touch, Layla cast her eyes over to Zeref, who only smiled at her.

"I know it's not like earthland" he said softly, "But you'll learn about this world." He promised, allowing his little secrete to slip as he encouraged her to walk inside. Her mouth opened in shock. Zeref was a mage, like she was a dragon. Both of them didn't belong here and she started to tear up. Happiness overfilled her heart as she didn't feel alone anymore. Zeref smiled at her and warped his arm around her.

"I promise you, you'll go home soon" he promised, "Just not right away. Your magic will come to you." He promised.

"But…I'm a Celestial-"

"Don't say no more." He said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out two golden keys and handed them to her, feeling she'd be more comforted by the two objects. Frowning, Layla grabbed ahold of the keys and glanced over the tiny objects. Her eyes widen at the keys and a careful blush spread over her cheeks. She's heard about the mages who used celestial magic and how they used spirits to help them fight in battles. She knew the rankings of the keys and when she stared at these golden keys, she knew they were the highest ranking keys in existence. Staring at the two symbols she spotted an O with a curved upside down L coming from the top of it. The gold key started around the white and black symbol with the head of lion holding the symbol from its mane and the key then slimmed down to what seemed like a ragged jewel. The second key had two horseshoe symbols on top of one another and the golden part arched out to look like a vase at the very top. It slimmed down at the base of the key and then spread out at the bottom to look like a mermaid's tail. The two most powerful keys of the 13 zodiac constellations were laying there right in her hands, the keys to the lion and the water bearer. Complete shock screamed across her face as Zeref smiled down at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving me these?"

"I'm not a celestial mage…they were a gift from a friend before I fell through the gate." He said simply.

"Do you still have magic?"

"It is not as powerful as it was back home, but I like it here…so I never went back." He said. Layla looked up at him before determination fell across her features.

"I will return home" She promised herself. A small smiled replaced Zeref's slacked expression.

"Then I bid you good luck, but it'll take years for it to come back…so you might as well stay with me." He said. Layla cast her eyes down to the ground, thinking it over before she heard the opening of glass doors and angry footsteps. Looking up, an embarrassed looking blonde walked out as an angry scowl strayed onto his features. Something stirred in Layla's emotions when the boy walked out, and she smirked at the mischief that she felt. She liked his scowl.

"What are you two still doing out here? I went to the girls section and had people stare at me!" He cried as he folded his arms over his chest. Before Zeref could say anything, Layla butted in with a gentle smile, "Oh keep your panties on princess, Zeref was just telling me about your father." Jude stared at her in complete shock; no one has ever talked like that to him before. Smiling, Layla jumped up the stairs as she gently hummed, passing Jude on the stairs to walk inside. Jude was still staring at Layla as if she grew a second head while Zeref chuckled behind his hand; these two were going to make his life a hell of a lot fun. Heading up the steps, he placed his hand down on Jude's shoulder and said, "Come master, we shouldn't let her spend all of your father's money." Blushing, Jude nodded his head and hurried inside with Zeref following close behind him. Once inside, Zeref spotted a small brown bag that was big enough to put keys into and grabbed it. Looking over it, he hummed in pleasure. 'This should help Layla keep her keys close by' he thought. As he went to a step away, his eyes widen at this locket necklace that was sitting there on display. The locket was big enough to store the keys and it was pleasing to the eye. It could sit across Layla's collarbone and the design of it reminded him of his old home Tenrou Island when he would lie under the stars. Constellations and the galaxy printed itself across the tin and when it spun to the side, it was skinny. Looking around, Zeref spotted a worker and called out, "How much?" The clerk turned her attention to Zeref and soon a slutty smile replaced her annoyed features. She walked towards him with a bounce in her step, leaning across the glass table to show off her breasts. Zeref rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked huskily. 'Whore' Zeref thought. Shaking his head, an easy smile fell over his features as he once again asked, "How much?"

"Oh that ugly thing? You can have it for free" she said with a wave of her hand. Zeref raised his eyes at the amount before a grin cross his face. "Cool, can you wrap it up?" He asked. Nodding the woman went ahead and started wrapping it up in a small box, she then wrapped it up in wrapping paper and handed it off to Zeref. "There ya go." Zeref smiled at her grabbing the gift. As he tried to walk away, the woman called after him. He sighed softly before turning back to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you single?" she asked.

"Oh sweetheart…I'm gay" He grinned. Her face was priceless as he walked away. Quite honestly, he wasn't actually gay, he just didn't like needy woman like her. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to the girl section only to have found a blushing Jude. Walking over to him he asked him what was wrong till he heard Layla's voice calling out to him. Zeref turned his head and smiled when he found Layla. She was very pretty in the red dress she had picked out. It reached just the mid of her thighs and the tiny straps hung on her now exposed shoulders. She wore a white scarf with it and tiny black wedges.

"Wow….you sure know your fashion."

"My nest-friend was a geek over fashion." She smiled, thinking back to when she and Igneel went shopping for clothes. Looking down at her cloths, a sad smile formed as they reminded her of Igneel. Jude on the other hand shook his head as he turned his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's okay."

"Okay?" Layla glared. "And what do you know?" She challenged. Before he could answer, Layla turned her head away, holding her hand up to him. "Nope, times up." Walking back into the dressing room, Jude sighed out before he walked away. "I'm gonna go look for something else before she drives me crazy" he mumbled. 'Wow…they sound married.' Laughed Zeref. Dress upon dress and shirt upon shirt, Zeref watched as Layla pulled on every item of clothing that have been displayed in the store and grinned, she looked amazing in them all. Once they were finally finished, they had three carts worth of clothes and shoes for Layla, who seemed tired of trying on cloths, and walked over to the checkout stations up front. Once they made it to the check out lines, each rolled the carts towards the cashier and Layla's frown looked at the balance, which had only came out to, $120,000.

"How cheap" mumbled Layla. Jude's mouth dropped as he turned to Layla, "That's not cheap girl!"

"My mother could have made that much in only two jobs" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Zeref chuckled as he turned his head towards Layla, "Layla stop." He said. Layla pouted before nodding her head. Once Zeref paid for her he walked out and then allowed himself to pull out the red outfit that Layla picked out the first time. He handed it to her and she took it.

"Where's the scarf?"

"What scarf?" He asked.

"The white one" she said.

"It's probably at the-"

"Get it out. I can't ware this without it" she pouted. Zeref looked confused before nodding his head. "Okay…." He said and grabbed it out from the bottom of the second bag. He also pulled out her black ankle wedges she got and told her to hurry back. Jude only rolled his eyes as folded his arms.

"Why does the scarf matter?" He mumbled. Zeref could only shrug at the question before he watched Layla returned with her old outfit in her arms while her new outfit clung to her body.

"Why are you so worried about the stupid scarf?"

"It reminds me of Igneel" she shrugged as she threw away her old cloths, seeing as it wasn't 'acceptable' here. Zeref's eyes widen, recognizing the name as one of the hatchlings Galaga had taken in. Rumors started back in earthland about how Galaga went around and found three dragon hatchlings that were abandoned by their own parents and then Galaga had found a baby a month later right in front of her nest. She took it in and discovered that even though it was a magical child, she wouldn't be able to reach her full potential without the help of another mage, so she decided to teach her dragon magic…and in return had turn her into a dragon. So as he stared at the little one in front of him he could only think that she was either the human child or one of the hatchlings that Galaga mentioned…but now thinking about it…he stopped her from telling him what type of Celestial….oh. Zeref figured out which hatchling she was and he couldn't help but feel stupid, especially now that the most powerful out of the hatchlings was currently standing right in front of him, who also now possessed the two most powerful keys in existence.

"That's a weird name" Jude said.

"Jude isn't common either, but I'm not complaining." She responded. Jude's eyes widen before turning his gaze to the front door and puffed out in embarrassment. Zeref chuckled as he walked over to the three bags and picked them up. "Come you two." He called. Layla nodded and hurried to Zeref's side while Jude took the lead, heading to the door. Once outside, Jude called for a car and after almost twenty minutes, a black limbo stopped in front of them. Zeref walked to the back and placed them in the back, thanking the driver who had come and helped him open the trunk. The driver made his way back to the front and Zeref opened the door for Layla to get in. Jude just dismissed him and got into the back while Layla scoffed.

"Manners!" she said. He only shrugged his shoulders while Layla rolled her eyes and then thanked Zeref for opening the door for the both of them. Getting in, Zeref only smiled at her. Layla sat across from the boys and cast her eyes out to the stores or people that were around and let out a tiny sigh. Zeref stared over Layla before Jude decided to disrupt the beginning of Zeref's thoughts.

"So your friend…Igneel…"

"What about him? Layla asked with a hum.

"Is he just as weird as you?" he asked. Layla growled as she balled up her fists. "Igneel and the rest of my friends are not 'weird', you are" She yelled. Jude sighed as he rolled his eyes and Zeref sighed softly.

"Who were the others?" Zeref asked. Layla's mood lightens immediately as she was asked the question.

"Grandeeney is my best friend, though I was always envious of her. She has the prettiest blue hair I've ever seen and her eyes are these beautiful orange orbs. She loved anything that had to do with the sky and I can't exactly deny that the sky is the best place either…I mean…that's where the stars reside. Metalicana loves anything to do with metal, he could bend or make metal out of anything. His favorite thing was to make Igneel's flames disappear with his metal." She giggled. "And Igneel is a fire freak."

"So a weird orange eyed freak, a metal abomination and a pyro….nice friends." Jude said. Zeref could see the fire ignite in Layla's eyes as she reached to choke the boy next to him.

"You good for no-"

"That's enough Layla" spoke Zeref. Layla stopped trying to kill Jude and sat back in her seat. Once back in her seat, she couldn't help but finger her new white scarf and Jude couldn't help but feel slight jealousy in his stomach build up. Zeref let out a tiny sigh as he watched the two and Zeref couldn't help but feel that these two were going to defiantly be a hand full once they were older, but still fun.

Almost an hour later the limbo finally came to a stop in front of a three story mansion that expanded almost four anchors long. Large buildings or farms littered the area around the beautiful white house, and workers could be seen throughout the whole yard. Layla took a step out of the car and her eyes widen at the sight before her. This was one giant nest!

Zeref got out on the opposite side of the door, along with an unexcited Jude following behind, and walked towards the trunk. He opened the back and pulled out the three large bags of clothes before he closed the trunk with his elbow. Layla turned to Zeref, slight guilt reading over her features before she walked over to him. "Would you like help?"

"No, a lady like you shouldn't be carrying these items."

"You're not a lady, you're a dragon" Layla heard. Turning her head she looked around, feeling she had heard Igneel close by. Happiness overwhelmed her heart and just as she was gonna call out for Igneel, Jude turned towards her.

"What are you happy about?"

"I thought-"

"See that's the problem with girls now a days, they think too much." He shrugged. Layla glared over at him and slowly walked up to him, decking him in the face.

"And you know what the problem with boys are now a days? They're insensitive jerks" she glared before walking towards the door with a chuckling Zeref. Jude held his cheek before following after them, trying to figure out what he said exactly to piss off Layla this time. Zeref only shook his head before Layla had opened the door for Zeref.

"Here you go" she smiled. Zeref thanked her walking in and Layla followed after him. Jude glared as he caught the door from slamming close and walked in himself, carefully shutting the door behind him. Upon his entrance, he watched his parents walked in and there carefree smiles wounded him. He hadn't seen them smile like that in years.

"Welcome to the Davidson household Layla" Smiled his mother. Layla bowed her head and smiled up at her as she stood back up. "Thank you Mrs. Davidson, How do you do?"

"My, who taught you manners?" Chuckled Jude's father.

"My mother Galaga" she spoke. "That's a…odd name."

"She picked it because of her love for stars" she answered easily. Jude glared over at Layla as she just shrugged off his parents calling her mother's name weird but so help him god if it was he who said that, she'd tried to attack him again. Zeref smiled over as he handed the bags over to three butlers who were awaiting their arrival, and watched them walked off with the bags. Most likely to take them to Layla's new room.

"So how'd you came about to be….by yourself." He asked. Layla blushed softly as she thought back to it…she couldn't exactly tell them could she? No. So instead, she'd go with a tiny lie.

"I don't know…one moment I was with my mother and friends…next I appeared in this dark space and went out searching for them…finding nothing on them I went in search of them and well…I ran into these two…" she said. The parents looked slightly worried about Layla, but only shrugged it off.

"Well….We can help you locate them if you'd like…till then we can take care of you…we already have you signed up for classes and we wouldn't mind having you around." Jude's mother said excitedly. Layla hummed softly as she looked over at Zeref who only smiled at her and sent her a tiny nod. Nodding her head she accepted their offer and soon, she found herself a happy little family, with the exception of Jude of course.

 _ **-Four Years later-**_

For the last four years, Layla grew up with this new family of hers. Zeref in the dark would train her how to keep in touch with her magic and she was grateful to Zeref for giving her this beautiful galaxy necklace. She' has been wearing it since the night he gave it to her four years ago and it was just big enough to carry her gold keys. Though when Zeref doesn't train her, she's in school, which she started to attend Collegiate High School. Her classes taught her how to speak two different languages, Japanese and French, and she had Physical Education, which she excelled in. Her favorite classes were her AP Trig and AP Lit, and her later classes consisted of AP United States History, AP Biology and Theatre. She actually hated her theatre class because people would make fun of her for her hair or her dresses. She's just happy her anger hasn't peaked high enough to where she'd have to use her small amount of magic on them. Other than that, she loved school and the many people that attend there. Like her new friends that she made. They almost acted like her friends back home and she couldn't help but feel at home with them. Kira was her dark skinned friend who was in love with the sky. She was an amazing photographer and always wished she could fly so she could touch the clouds. Alexander was the mechanic freak of the group. Anything about cars or bikes was his thing and he had this really cool tattoo right underneath the left side of his eye. It was like a tiny snake that spiraled around a screw driver and Layla loved running her finger over the ink, she was just shocked he allowed her. Her other friend, Kayo originally wanted to be a firefighter, but then he decided to write books on people who could make or bend fire. She found him the most interesting, especially with his care free attitude and how he never put up with bullies. Her heart reached out to him and she could feel her heart speed up every time he was near her.

"Hey Layla!" A deep voice called out. Layla turned her head and spotted said teen and grinned. "Hey Kayo" she said as she walked towards him. "You ready for class?" In response he rolled his eyes with a low sigh.

"I guess" He said. Layla let out a tiny chuckle till she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Glancing over at the intruder, her happy smile turned to one of confusion. Jude stood there glaring at Kayo and Layla sighed.

"Jude….what's wrong?"

"Is this commoner talking to you?" He growled. Over the years she's been living with Jude and his family, she noticed that they weren't really a "close family". In fact, she watched in horror as Jude's heart became colder and colder as they grew up and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She slowly hated him less and less to the point she actually considered him a friend…this was actually the first time he's came over to her side of the school…so he must be feeling the same way.

"Jude, this is Kayo, my friend. We have class together." She said as she pulled off Jude's arm. "Kayo, this is Jude. His family took me in at a young age when I lived on the street." She smiled. Kayo only nodded his head before smiling at the blonde male.

"Oh...well uh…awesome." He said as he outstretched his hand out to Jude. Jude stared at it and rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "Or not." Layla glared at Jude's behavior and apologized to Kayo.

"Oh it's no problem, but hey, I'm gonna go to class. Try not to be too long girlie" He grinned as he hurried off. Layla watched him leave and then turned a heated glare to Jude.

"What is your problem Jude?" She asked. To her surprise, Jude blushed softly before letting out a tiny sigh. He scratched the back of his head and his heart started to beat rapidly, or at least that's what her hearing could hear.

"I uh…didn't like how he was talking to you" he spoke. Layla stared at him confusingly before letting out a tiny chuckle. "What?"

"I don't like you talking to other guys" he said.

"You do realize I lived with two other boys before you right? And I live with you, so what's the problem that-"

"Cause they aren't me" He said seriously, which stopped Layla from talking. He…what?

"Jude…do you….do you like me or something?" She asked. His face brightened red as she said it out loud. "Forget it" he mumbled. Layla grabbed his arm and a gentle smile spread across her face.

"Jude, please wait." She said. Jude came to a complete stop as Layla opened her mouth, "Jude…I like you too…but probably not as much as you like me" she said seriously. "But…I'll give you a chance if you actually act like a human being." She promised. With her luck, he probably wouldn't do it but in her defense, she had to see if he honestly liked her. That was something else she had slowly started developing for the other blonde. Little quirks of his started to make her blush or the way he looked at her at times caused her inners to heat up. She couldn't lie, she had grew a small interest in him but with how many times he acted barbarous, she always turn her nose up at him and walked the other way wondering why she even liked the boy in the first place.

To her surprise, Jude turned around, determination written over his features as he grabbed her arm. "I will change, if you let me be yours…and only yours." He said. Layla looked over his features and that's when she thought about it. If she does go with Jude, her dragon instincts will only be for Jude. He'd be her mate and she wouldn't be able to leave his side. Thinking it over she looked over at him and said, "As long as that means you are mine alone." She said seriously. Confusion crossed his features before she said, "If I get with you…I will not be allowed to leave you…I will be stuck to you. In my family, we only love one person for the rest of our lives…if you accept it, then I'll allow us to be more than friends when you start to act like a man." Nodding his head, Jude thought it over before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Pulling away, Layla's face filled red and he smiled down at her.

"I promise…I will never fall for another as long as you are mine…I can't think of anyone else to be with." He said. Frowning Layla crossed her arms over his chest and then said, "Your seventeen, how do you even know if you can love just me for the rest of my life."

"Cause you're the one thing that gets me up in the morning" He said. Layla blushed brightly at his statement before a gentle sigh left her lips.

"Then, till I decide that you're actually serious about this, I will not date you." She said seriously. "Show me your serious, and then I'll promise my love to you and you alone" A smile pulled his lips back and he kissed her once more before pulling away, "Then I'll fight to be by your side." He said seriously. Waving her a quick goodbye, Layla couldn't help but feel her heart ache for him to return. Shaking her head, she walked off and walked into class, spotting her smiling friends. Relief filled her body as she walked over to them and began talking to them about their day and their plans for the weekend, trying to rid of the deal she just made with Jude. Her heart skipped a beat when Kayo brought up Jude, and that's when Layla knew…she was already taken by the other blonde. 'Damn it' she thought.

 _ **-Three years later-**_

"Layla, I love you! Why can't you just let me love you?!"

"Because-Because"

"You have no reason! I've worked my ass off for you and all you've done was avoid me even more. I love you Layla, please just….just marry me!" Cried out a frustrated 20 year old Jude. Layla blushed brightly as she stared at the once on his knee Jude, to the now standing, angry Jude.

"We've been together for the past two years and you know I won't leave you. You were the only one I could turn to when things got tough. You were there for me when my parents died, when I was failing school and when I was behind in Zeref's classes. Please…I can't live without you. You are my rock." He said. Layla stared over her lover's face and her heart exploded with emotions. This was the first time she's ever seen Jude show her his true emotions and she couldn't help but think back to the first time they got together. He was crying out of frustration as his hands balled together. His parents had just died the week before and he was still struggling with passing it through. She remembered placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she watched him cry and she couldn't help but pull him close to her. He held her for what felt like hours before he turned to her and said, "Don't leave me too." She remembered standing up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips, putting in all of her emotions into that tiny kiss and that's when she knew, she'd never leave his side. The following week, they made it official and Layla had never been happier. Now, on their second year anniversary, dumbass 1.0 decided to purpose to her in the most romantic way possible. He had gone out and made food by himself and had bought the best wine. He drove her out to the middle of nowhere so they could sit underneath the bright stars and eat calmly without the peering eyes of their maids and butlers. So, when he purposed to her, she hadn't said anything because she was stunned silent. Was she exactly ready to tie the knot with her boyfriend of only two years? I mean, technically she was married to him because she can only love one person till they die, but...it seemed that in Jude's world it was more complicated than that, papers were involved and a large wedding and cake with people all around were there. It was so tiring, but…at the same time, it meant everything to Jude. So before she could even say anything he stood up and started yelling, almost accusing her of not letting him love her. Finally having found the words, it seemed to have calmed him down just a bit.

"Jude, I love you with every bit of my heart. I only stuttered because, I already felt married to you. Like I told you, I can only love one person…and I chose you." She said with a gentle smile. "I hated you at first yes, but….over the years you've somehow caught my heart…and now I'm fully giving it to you…which is why I'm saying yes Jude, I will marry you." She smiled. Jude's face had lightened up and he curled his arms around her stomach as he pulled her close and latched his lips to hers. Her sweet cherry tasting lips felt amazing against his and the soft hum that he felt against his lips egged him on. He only pulled away, suddenly self-aware of the fact that they were technically in public, and let out a tiny cough.

"You mean it Lay?" He asked softly.

"What makes you think I'm lying, blondie?" she grinned up at him with a fake angry stare. He kissed her again, this time out of pure relief and said, "I love you." "I love you too Jude. Forever and always."

The week of their wedding, Layla had found Jude in his studies and she knocked on the door before she entered the room. Jude stared up from his seat and smiled gently at her.

"Hello love" he said as he stood up and walked towards her. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away, "And what do I owe the pleasure, young maiden?" he asked.

"Um…well, I was filling out some of our papers for the marriage on Thursday and well…I was wondering…would I be taking your last name?" she asked. Jude hummed in thought as he thought over Layla having his last name. Layla Davidson….it didn't sound right. He also hadn't liked his own last name since he wasn't very close to his own family. Looking up at Layla he wanted a new change. A change where he and his family could be close and he could be in his children's life. Smiling softly, he said, "I'll take your last name." Shock filled over her features before it turned to one of her special smiles.

"….I love you."

"As I you, Layla" he said softly before kissing her again.

 _ **-Five years later-**_

"I will kill you Jude Heartfilia!" Snarled out a pained Layla. She sat against a small hospital bed, covers covering her stomach as her legs were outstretched in front of her. Jude had a camera in his left hand as he filmed his wife's reactions and his right hand was given to her. A small tinge of fear screamed in his head but he couldn't help but feel pride. He was about to have two beautiful babies come into the world and he couldn't wait to have a family again, well other than he, Layla and Zeref.

"Come on honey, don't be like that" he said cheerfully.

"Says the man that's not in this bed" she snarled. Layla curled her toes in pain as another wave ran through her body and a pained moan escaped her lips. 'This would've been so much easier as a dragon' she thought. Tears filled her eyes as she finally heard the doctors walk in and got right to work with opening her up and began to coax the little ones out of her stomach.

"Okay Mrs. Heartfilia, we are going to need you to push on the count of three….one…two…three!" The doctor spoke. Layla screamed out as she started pushing, trying to get the little ones out of her. The pain ripped throughout her body as she leaned her head back. She heard "three" again before pushing again. She imagined pushing a watermelon that had been superglued to the top of the table and soon screams engulfed her ears. Relief filled her ears as she felt something get taken out of her and the cord get snipped off. Soon another wave of pain ripped through her and more tears filled her eyes.

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP" She cried. The doctors around them hurried to get her ready for round two as two of the nurses helped clean off a screaming little boy. The doctors around Layla's feet counted to three and Layla began pushing. Jude kept close to her side, feeling sorrow for his wife at all the pain she was going through. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings to her, to which she responded with cries and screams. She leaned her whole body back, tired from all the pushing till she heard the room fill with more feminine cries. Looking up, she heard a cry of, "It's a girl" fill the room. Smiling softly at the words, she rested her head back down against the pillow and happy tears rolled down her eyes. Within moments, both babies were pushed into Layla's arms and she smiled down at them. Jude had swirled the camera to look over the three on the bed and his smile widen.

"One big happy family" he grinned.

"Yes….What should we name them?" She asked.

"Hmmm…."Hummed out Jude. Soon a great idea popped into his head as he looked at her with the camera in his hand. "Remember when there was a huge thunderstorm that crashed into the Love and Lucky Co.?" he asked. Confused, Layla nodded her head.

"It spelled out Lucy" he said. "We can name our little girl Lucy, and we can name our little boy Luke." He said. Layla thought about it before she looked down at the two in front of her.

"Luke and Lucy Heartfilia….I like it" she said with a gentle grin. Looking over at her husband she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, my love" he said softly before closing the camera's video tape.

When nightfall came about, he quietly let himself out of the bathroom to go to the men's restroom, but halfway down the hall from his and his wife's room, he felt a cold breeze. Humming softly he turned his gaze around till he spotted a weird looking man standing at a ridiculous height of 6 ft. 5. His long spikey white hair reached just under the ends of his ankles and a black coat rested against his shoulders. Fear fell upon Jude as he went to walk past the man, and was soon forced to stop when the man stepped out in front of him.

"Jude Heartfilia…odd name" he grinned. Jude glared up at the man in front of him and tried to move pass him, only to be stopped once again by his arm.

"What?" Jude snarled. Smirking the man leaned down to tower over Jude. Jude took a quiet step back, glaring up at the man above him and asked again, "What?"

"You wouldn't happen to know Layla Heartfilia?" he asked. Anger spiked through Jude's body and just as he was gonna land a punch to the man's side, the weird man caught it.

"That's not nice. You shouldn't attack your father in law" he grinned widely.

"W-What?!" He asked in horror.

"Yes I, Acnologia Heartfilia, am Layla's father. I haven't exactly told her this little fact, but it's okay. She doesn't need to know that all she needs to know is her full name. You on the other hand…have some things to know about my daughter." He spoke. Jude stared up at him in confusion before asking what he meant. "As you know, my daughter had no idea what this place was about till you and Zeref showed her around" he spoke simply, "and that's because, she's not from this world. There's another world called, Earthland. People with magic keep the humans protected while dragons roam the earth…well…my daughter and I just so happen to be dragons. Thanks for continuing the Heartfilia name" he grinned widely. Jude stared in complete horror at the man in front of him. Had she really lied to him all these years about…about that? Or is this guy crazy?

"I ain't crazy" Acnologia growled. His blue eyes shined over in hate before he calmed himself down and stared at the young man, "Yes, she lied to you because how could she exactly tell you that she was a dragon without lying to you…but…I can help you become powerful." He promised, "I can help you take care of my daughter and your hatchlings" he smirked. Confused, Jude was more interested in hearing what this man had to offer. Acnologia raised his hand and a large golden portal appeared before their eyes. He stretched out his hand to Jude and said, "The best way for you to take care of your family…is to take over Earthland."

"How is that gonna help-"

"Your wife wants to go home…and she also wants to fly freely. Dragons now are being hunted down by the guilds that reside there…destroy the guilds and overrun the kingdom and you'll be able to bring her home…with your own magic." He coaxed. Jude frowned as he looked over at the man and then nodded his head.

"Will my family be a family or will they hide in fear because of you?"

"You'll be a family, no one knows of my family's name or background" the man grinned. Nodding his head, he took a hold of Acnologia's hand and followed him into the portal.

Inside the nursery, a golden portal opened up and soon the two newborns were being sucked into the portal, along with the glass beds they were laying in. Layla woke up when she heard loud cries and hummed lightly.

"What's wrong-Luke? Lucy!" She cried. The two glass cribs that her twins were in were half way stuck into a growing portal and Layla's heart froze in fear. Pulling back multiple covers and wires, her babies continued to get sucked in. The necklace she had worn ever since Zeref had given it to her all those years ago, flew off the nightstand and landed inside of Lucy's crib while Layla struggled to get up. When she had, she fell to the ground, pain running through her body as she tried crawling to the cribs.

"No! You won't take them!" She cried as she crawled faster towards the cribs. By the time her hand reached out to wrap around the cribs, they were engulfed by the black and gold portal, the portal disappearing alongside with the children and her two powerful keys. Frozen in fear, tears fell down her face as she wailed out screams of frustration. How where the portals being created? Who was creating them? What did they want? Many questions ran through her head but her anger and horror overwhelmed her.

"MY BABIES!" She cried out. Doctors and nurses ran into the room to see what the commotion was all about and stood there in horror as Layla was on the ground crying as her babies were missing.

With the babies, they both cried out loudly as they were gently placed on the ground. Cries erupted through the small village they were in and the two newborns tried wiggling in their glass cribs. A large heavy man walked out of this large building he was in and gasped when he spotted the crying babies. Hurrying over to them with the help of his tiny white wings, he picked them up and cradled them in each of his large arms. A couple of people crowded around them as the babies finally started to calm down and open their eyes for the first time. When the twins spotted the man with tiny white wings, their mouths dropped as their eyes widen and soon, small sounds of delight escaped their lips.

"Master Bob…what should we do?"

"Well first…what are their names…do these…things say?" Bob asked carefully. One of the members, Ichiya, walked over to the weird looking cribs and spotted two names. Lucy and Luke Heartfilia.

"The boy is named Luke and the girl is named Layla, they were born….earlier this morning" he said with a light frown.

"Well...their birthday is one of the best days, July 1st is always a great day to start off with" Bob grinned. Ichiya frowned at his master's stupidity and released a small sigh.

"What should we do with them" He asked.

"We'll take care of them of course...what better-"Two bright lights appeared before them and the shock that filled the guild was amazing. Loke and Aquarius appeared. Both haven't been seen and years and to see them both here…was brilliant.

"Our previous owner had been Layla Heartfilia, the descendent to Galaga Frost. We now both belong to these two children and will go with them wherever they go….but I must warn you…these two are untrained dragons." Loke, the orange haired feline, spoke out. Aquarius nodded as she moved closer to Lucy. "Celestial magic is stronger with this one" she spoke out. She quietly turned her head to the little boy and she hummed, "Moon magic…I haven't seen that in years." She said as she stared over at Loke. "We must protect them…especially from you know who". Nodding his head, Loke walked towards Bob and placed his hand down on his shoulder.

"Protect them from whom?"

"Acnologia" Spoke out Loke. Bob frowned at that, why would Acnologia want these two? Their just babies.

"Do you think you can handle the two little ones?" He asked. Bob thought it over before he finally nodded his head.

"We'll do our best Loki" he said with a smile. "We'll protect them from here till the end of their days…even if they choose another guild." Smiling, Loke nodded his head and walked over to stare at the two babies. Loke poked both the babies' stomachs and smiled as one had a face of pure happiness and the other of complete anger.

"Just like his mother's smile." He said, "And like her mother's hatred….they'll both be the best dragons anyone has ever seen." He mumbled out. Backing away he took Aquarius with him and stood up proudly.

"Well….we are off…don't harm the children while we are gone."

"Or they'll be hell to pay" snarled Aquarius.

"We won't….make sure to check in with them" Bob said.

"We will" the two said in unison, and just like that…they were off. Bob once again stared at the young twins and smiled as he turned towards the guild.

"Ichiya, grab that necklace" he said, remembering when he picked the babies up that there was a necklace in the one Lucy had been in, and started heading inside. The said man grabbed the necklace and hurried inside with the rest of their guild to welcome the two new babies. 'This was gonna be so fun!' thought Bob.

 _ **~Ten Years Later~**_

Lucy was on stage with a smile as she waved to the entire guild while Luke was walking around the guild, grinning wickedly as he thought about his wicked plan. Lucy placed her hands around the microphone as she moved closer to the edge of the stage, closing her eyes as she parted her mouth and sang,

"I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love". Luke grinned as he skillfully made his way over to the amp. Finding the microphone's cord he wrapped his hand around the cord and pulled it out of the machine. Looking towards his sister, he smiled brightly as he stared up at her and grinned as he could now barely hear her. As Lucy opened her eyes she noticed the confusion on everyone's face and she soon stopped the song. She blew on the microphone and frowned when she didn't hear a response in it. Confused she looked around till she spotted her laughing brother and snarled.

"What did you do!?" She cried out. Her brother held up the aux cord and she growled. Picking up the microphone stand she chased after him growling out, "Why you!" Taking the hint, Luke ran passed some of the guild members, laughing hysterically. Some of the members laughed at the two twins while three boys around their age watched Lucy ran around. The taller, darker skin boy, held his chest as if it hurt and said, "Girls as pretty as her shouldn't be getting angry!"

"I agree" Cried out another who was quite shorter with messy blonde hair. Luke grinned wickedly as he made a sharp turn and just as Lucy was gonna follow, she was yanked back. A heavy clank landed next to her as she landed on her butt. She let out a tiny hiss as she glanced back to see what had stopped her from moving forward and noticed that at some point while chasing her brother, she had taken one to many turns and the stupid cord finally had enough. A few feet away Luke let out an obnoxious laugh as he came to a stop and pointed over at his fallen twin.

"Baka!" He cried. Blushing madly, Lucy stood up brushing herself off as she folded her arms. She turned her head to the side and leaned her body to the left with a quiet huff.

"You're the Baka, Uncle Bob told you not to disturb me when I'm practicing my vocals. I don't bother you when it comes to your music lessons." She said. Luke stopped as he listened to his sister and blushed. A small frown fell across his lips and he sighed softly.

"Sorry Luce."

"It's fine…please don't do it again" she smiled over at him. Luke grinned widely and walked over to her. He held up his left arm, balling up his fist and grinned. Lucy smiled and with her opposite arm did and did a similar stance as they both pounded the sides of their fist and arms together. Just as they pulled away, the front doors slammed open and Luke hurried to stand in front of his sister. A soft growl escaped his lips as he looked at the intruder but it soon went away once he realized who it was. The twins grinned widely as they hurried over to Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov.

"Grandpa" they said in unison. The old man grinned widely as he saw the two and allowed both of them to hug him. When they backed away, Lucy turned her eyes over to the red haired girl and blonde hair boy. Turning her head to the side in confusion, she asked, "Grandpa, who are they?"

"Oh, these two are training to be the next masters of our guild and I decided to bring them along to see what I do…but…If you two want to, you can show them around." Makarov smiled. Luke folded his arms and right as he was going to say no thanks; his sister bowed her head and said, "We'd be honor to". Luke sighed softly as he turned his back to the two. Lucy rolled her eyes as she looked over at the two and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this idiot is my twin brother Luke Heartfilia. Who might you two be?"

"My name is Erza Scarlett and this here is Laxus Dreyar." The red haired girl spoke up. Smiling Lucy nodded and walked over to them shaking both of their hands. Laxus looked over Lucy before shrugging his shoulders and Erza sighed out softly.

"Sorry for my friend's rudeness."

"And I for my brother's" She giggled lightly. Makarov hummed softly till he heard the flutter of wings. Turning his head, the large man he had came to see was right in front of him.

"Ah, Bob. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic!" He sang. "And what about you?"

"Oh I've been better. I've came to speak to you in private, do you have a moment?" He asked. Bob nodded his head and walked him into the privacy of his office. Luke sighed softly as he watched the two masters walk off before turning his gaze back over to the two newbies and said, "So are we gonna show you around or what?"

"Depends if you stop being a jerk" Spoke Laxus. Luke glared over at Laxus before walking off. "Let's go" Lucy sighed softly as Erza glared over at Laxus.

"Be nice."

"He started it."

"And I'm finishing it, now move." She spoke. Lucy was shocked when she watched the two interact and she grinned as she watched Laxus listen.

"You should show me that" she grinned. Erza's eyes widen before a gentle blush scraped her cheeks.

"Okay."

"Oh" Lucy said as they both began following the boys, "Would you like to be friends, I mean…Grandpa is your Master….I'm pretty sure we'll see each other a lot more" she grinned. Erza hummed softly before a gentle smile reached her lips.

"Of course Lucy." Throughout the rest of the day, the four grew closer together and Lucy and surprisingly Luke grew sad when they had to say goodbye. Laxus walked over to Lucy and patted the top of her head, "See ya later blondie" he blushed. Lucy grinned.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Of course" He blushed again. Luke smiled and hugged Erza goodbye. Makarov watched the exchange from afar and his smile grew, he couldn't wait for them to see each other again. Bob on the other hand grew sadden. He knew when they became of age; they'd want to leave the nest. Tears filled his eyes and Makarov sighed softly.

 _ **~Present Year, Three days previous~**_

"Are you sure?" Bob asked as he looked at the now 17 year old twins in front of him. The long journey the guild had with these two had finally came to an end and Lucy only grinned.

"Of course we are. We thought long and hard about this and well…Luke and I feel that Fairy Tail is where we should reside. Erza and Laxus are there and yes there is the three we grew up with here….we just fell that we are closer to Makarov's students. We feel that we should be with Makarov's guild because, well-"

"Don't say no more" Smiled Bob. "I knew this day would come." Snapping his fingers, Ichiya walked over to them and held out a small necklace. Lucy and Luke both glanced over at it before Luke turned his nose away from it.

"Looks stupid" He mumbled.

"You're stupid" mumbled Lucy as she picked up the necklace. Opening it up, she spotted two golden keys and smiled.

"Oh! This is Loke and Aquarius." She grinned. Her two child hood parents had taken care of both Luke and her for as long as she could remember and she knew they were of the celestial world, hence why they couldn't be here a lot. Staring up at Bob and Ichiya she smiled.

"This means a lot…thank you" she grinned. Pulling them out of the necklace, she threw the necklace over her shoulder and placed them on her key chain. Ren gasped as he caught the necklace and frowned softly.

"Lucy…you don't want this?"

"It's pretty, but it'll only get in my way…besides I have this and it's perfectly fine." She grinned as she patted her key chain. Turning her gaze to her brother, he grinned over at her.

"Already two steps ahead in your magic aren't yeah sis?" He teased.

"Two steps before you" she grinned. He let out a tiny sigh and folded his arms over his chest.

"We're ready to go…We'll keep in touch" Luke promised. Lucy nodded and hugged Bob.

"I'll miss you." She said. Bob teared up as he hugged her, ending the hug too soon, he turned his gaze to Luke. Said boy scratched the back of his head as he outstretched his hand to Bob and said, "I'll….miss you too feathers." Bob chuckled as he grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll miss the two of you sooo much" he said softly. Lucy smiled as she took a step back and Luke followed suit. After their goodbye's they walked out, never once seeing the gentle smile fall from Bob's face.

"I hope they'll keep in touch…those two often forget to let people know what's going on" Bob sighed as Ichiya nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
